


I said (c’mon baby)

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: Freddie was disappointed. He had dressed as Carmen Miranda for a reason, and that reason was mainly just going about in a flimsy skirt, beaded necklaces and his mouth painted bright red. That part was going perfectly. Unfortunately, the costume wasn’t getting the reaction he had hoped for.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: HalloQueen (Dork Lovers)





	I said (c’mon baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmamamercury (Em_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/gifts).

> This is for the lovely Em <3 Filling the prompt: “70s!Queen get ready for/attend/throw a costume/masquerade party”
> 
> Tittle taken from Rock It (Prime Jive) by Queen

Freddie was disappointed. He had dressed as Carmen Miranda for a reason, and that reason was mainly just going about in a flimsy skirt, beaded necklaces and his mouth painted bright red. That part was going perfectly. Unfortunately, the costume wasn’t getting the reaction he had hoped for.

The singer had thought the costume would affect his lovers a lot more than it seemed to. Sure, he could tell they loved it. But loving it and going mad with lust (what the original intention had been) were two completely different things.

So, overall, one could say this Halloween was going unremarkably alright. Not bad, because the party was good. But not great either, because Freddie wasn’t getting any love. The singer’s mind kept wandering back to his bandmates, trying to look for them in the sea of people. It was a good thing Queen was so big now they could throw this kind of party. On the other hand, a bitter part of him missed the days when he could spot all his lovers without making too much effort.

“Don’t move” John’s low voice caught him by surprise, and Freddie was already turning with a wide smile on his face when a hand gripped his elbow almost painfully. “Don’t- what did I just say? Don’t turn around. Act completely normal”

“John? What’s going on?” Freddie felt confused by the orders he was given, but complied anyway.

“We don’t have a lot of time, let’s go” John pushed his back lightly to get him moving, never releasing his elbow.

In all truth, Freddie knew he was tipsy, but he wasn’t enough to not be suspicious by all this. He tried to turn again, but John was stronger. Freddie squirmed and stopped walking, but before he could actually free himself, the bassist had turned him around.

“Miss Miranda, listen to me very carefully. You are in danger here, we need to go right now” John held him by his shoulders, and his face was dead serious. Still, Freddie could see the mischievous spark in his eyes. Ah, so this is why he had dressed up a James Bond.

“What kind of danger?” Freddie purred, exaggerating the Brazilian accent, batting his eyelashes just as Carmen did. The singer felt enormously satisfied with the twitch in the corner of John’s mouth.

“A very grave one. Fatal, even.” Deaky looked at him, smirking, and Freddie’s heart pounded. John held his elbow again and steered him through the party.

“Where are the others?” Freddie asked as he walked.

“Already waiting for us. I had to come back for you alone” John’s voice was silky and so deep. Freddie felt his cheeks flame up and he looked down, suddenly very much in character, even feeling shy of being wearing this outfit. 

“Eyes to the front” John’s sharp but low order had him snapping his head up immediately. He felt Deaky’s thumb rub his arm as a reward. Freddie didn’t know why, but this was turning him on a lot more than expected. Heat was already pooling low in his belly and he was sure if John tangled a hand in his hair and pulled he would openly moan right here in the middle of a party.

They got to the parking lot, where a Formula 1 driver and a vampire were waiting. Roger took one long last drag and stepped on his cigarette as he took both of his boyfriends in, drawing a predatory grin at them. Freddie blushed even harder.

“So, what now?” Brian asked, playing with the hem of his cloak and flailing it back and forth. John just smiled mysteriously as a black car came racing towards them, stopping right by their sides.

“Why is Crystal driving the car in this fantasy?” Roger frowned as his own assistant stepped off the car.

“Crystal isn’t” the tech replied, throwing the keys at the drummer. With a salute to John, a wink to Roger and a general wave of his hand, Crystal disappeared up the stairs.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Up, up, up, we still need to escape!” John did his best to get back into character, and the other three jumped into the car. “Roger, get us somewhere we won’t be bothered”

“Sir, yes, sir” and even when the reply was meant as a joke, the word was out there, and the air was suddenly a lot heavier.

“Are we out of danger now?” Freddie’s voice was purposefully innocent coming from the back seat, and in the rear mirror, he could see how John smiled and hummed noncommittally. “Because I was thinking- I should show you how grateful I am for being saved.”

“Oh, really?” Deaky’s voice was so low, Freddie had to blink a couple of times to avoid whimpering. If the way Brian was keeping silent and kept rubbing his palms up and down his thighs was any indication, the guitarist was having the same predicament. “Tell me, Miss Miranda, is that why you’re not wearing any panties?”

Freddie moaned, Brian panted, and Roger cursed colorfully. John just smirked. Halloween parties were fun, but their fun was barely starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly so worried I wouldn’t be able to write anything at all. These last couple of months have been absolutely crazy for me. I’m loving everything that’s happening right now irl, but I had never worked at this pace before. Every day seems to be three days packed into one. It’s exhausting. 
> 
> My health has been wacky, my internet connection too, I gave up trying to use a VPN. 
> 
> If I don’t come back in a while, let me say now it’s been a real pleasure to be in this fandom, and I love you guys <3 I have a big project planned, but I won’t be able to write much till January comes around.


End file.
